Pourquoi?
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/ Canon/ Warning Inside/ Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kalau ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi di sekelilingku. Aku juga merasa kalau ada yang berusaha menjauhkanku dari Sasuke-kun, karena ada yang berusaha menggagalkan seluruh usahaku mendekatkan hubungan kami. Aku sendiri bertanya-tanya, siapa yang melakukan hal ini padaku./


**Eunike Yuen's Fiction**

**Pourquoi?**

—kenapa ada hal aneh yang selalu menghantuiku?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Head Canon, little bit OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), Sakura POV, no lemon**

**Romance**

**Sasuke Sakura**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam ini sudah kuputuskan dengan tekad yang bulat dan berapi-api kalau aku akan menyenangkan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak boleh memberinya kesempatan keluar untuk misi malam-malam lagi. Lagipula, sudah dua hari semenjak dia melamarku menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Kenapa juga dia masih mengambil misi malam detik-detik pernikahan sucinya denganku. Satu bulan lagi, padahal. Entah apa yang ada di kepala si Uchiha satu itu.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Kulirik jam dinding di depanku. Sisa waktuku tinggal sepuluh menit sebelum Sasuke-_kun_ datang untuk mengecupku singkat seperti dua malam sebelumnya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan sepasang kekasih di tengah malam. Eits! Bukannya maksudku ingin bicara hal yang mesum tapi kaaaaan, sebagai pasangan yang baik harusnya saling berbagi kasih sayang.

Inilah perbedaannya kalau kau berpasangan dengan pemuda yang dingin sulit mengeluarkan emosinya dibandingkan dengan pemuda berapi-api yang mengobarkan emosinya demi menyatakan tulusnya perasaannya pada pasangannya. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas secara refleks dan memandang langit-langit kamarku. Warna _pink_ pucat mendominasi. Wajar, aku kan suka warna _pink_.

"Uuuggggh, Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa sih, kau tidak bisa sedikiiiit saja perhatian padaku?" Tanpa sadar aku mengumam sendiri. Ini salah satu kebiasaanku kalau aku sedang kesal terhadap pasanganku yang satu itu. Aku diam sejenak menatap langit-langit kamar. Satu menit penuh aku baru sadar. Astaga! Aku menatap jam dinding lagi. Dua menit lagi Sasuke-_kun_ ke sini. Dasar bodoh! Karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak aku sampai lupa tujuan utamaku.

Kumantapkan hatiku sebelum mengambil benda itu dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju. Tapi, sudah memantapkan hati juga, hatiku masih deg-degan kalau menatap benda ini. Aku menatap bayanganku sendiri di cermin yang berada di kamar mandi. Lekuk tubuhku memang tidak begitu bagus sih, tapi kata si pedagang, _lingerie_ Perancis ini mampu menutupi kekurangan. Ya, kalau kalian mau tahu benda apa yang dari tadi aku bicarakan, ini dia! _Lingerie_ berenda berlabel bahasa Perancis. Bahannya tipis sekali, berjaring-jaring, dan transparan. Percuma memakai benda ini sebenarnya, karena kau akan otomatis telanjang saat mengenakannya.

Tapi kalau aku tidak memakai ini, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan bertahan di sini untuk memadu kasih denganku. Kuputuskan aku akan memakainya dan melihat reaksi Sasuke nanti. Dengan cepat kubuka kaus oblong yang saat ini ku kenakan dan kugantikan dengan _lingerie _seksi ini.

Pantulan diriku yang tergambar jelas di cermin sangat membuatku malu sebenarnya. Aku bahkan sengaja melepas braku agar Sasuke-_kun_ dapat melihatnya langsung. Soalnya, beberapa waktu lalu aku membeli gaun tidur dari bahan satin yang tipis. Sebenarnya sudah seksi sih, itu menurutku. Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ malah memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau melihatku dan langsung saja keluar untuk misi malamnya. Tanpa kecupan sama sekali. Dan kali ini, aku bertaruh Sasuke-_kun_ takkan lagi meninggalkan aku untuk misi malamnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan tiga kali. Ciri khas Sasuke-_kun_ setiap datang ke kamarku. Aku melangkahkan kaki malu-malu untuk membuka jendela kamarku. "Kau mau langsung pergi juga?" Aku bertanya sambil menatap matanya dalam. Berusaha melihat reaksinya saat menatapku dengan _lingerie _baruku ini.

Sasuke -_kun_ mengangguk singkat dan mengecup bibirku sekilas. Tatapan matanya tegas saat menatapku. "Gaun yang bagus. Kau pantas memakainya," jawabnya singkat sambil menepuk puncak kepalaku lembut.

Aku menatap kosong mata Sasuke-_kun_. Hanya itu? Hanya itu? _Hanya itu?_ Whaaaaat? Aku sudah susah payah memantapkan hati dan membuang urat maluku dengan memaparkan tubuhku begitu saja yang dibalut _lingerie _tipis di depan Sasuke-_kun_ dan dia hanya membalasnya dengan seperti itu? Memangnya aku kurang seksi ya?

Kumajukan sedikit tubuhku hingga menyentuh dadanya yang bidang. Tanganku kulingkarkan dengan mesra di lehernya. Sasuke-_kun_ hanya diam menatapku melakukan hal itu. "Aku harus pergi misi, Sakura," ujar Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan kaitan tanganku yang berada di lehernya.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat dan tambah merapatkan tubuhku padanya. Walaupun kami berdua terpisahkan oleh _lingerie _tipisku dan seragam _anbu_nya, aku dapat memastikan Sasuke-_kun_ dapat merasakan sensasi tersendiri saat aku tambah merapatkan diri. Kutengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya sendu. "Kau tidak kangen padaku?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Sakura. Banyak hal yang harus kuurus."

Aku mendesah kuat dan melepaskan kaitan tanganku pada akhirnya. Memundurkan langkahku menjauhi Sasuke-_kun_. Dalam hati aku sendiri bertanya-tanya. Apa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak tertarik padaku ya? Kenapa tidak ada reaksi darinya saat melihatku dengan pakaian seperti ini? Padahal kata si pedagang kalau aku memakai pakaian seperti ini, siapapun pasti tidak akan mau menolehkan dirinya sedetikpun dari tubuhku.

"Baiklah. _Jaa ne_," balasku pelan tanpa menatap Sasuke-_kun_. Sudah kuputuskan besok aku harus menemui pedagang _lingerie _ini dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Kalau perlu, aku mau membeli _lingerie _yang lebih menantang lagi dari ini agar mempan pada Sasuke-_kun_.

Sasuke membalas perkataanku dengan anggukan singkat. Baru saja aku akan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti _lingerie_ ini, Sasuke-_kun_ memanggilku lagi. "Sakura," katanya sambil berjalan menghampiriku. Kemudian dia diam sejenak menatapku dari atas sampai bawah dan tersenyum miring. Senyuman kesukaanku dari Sasuke-_kun_. "Kau membeli itu di mana?"

"Um, pasar? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada. Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat sambil memandangi kepergian Sasuke. Gagal lagi, usahaku untuk membuat Sasuke-_kun_ bertahan dan memadu kasih denganku malam hari. Sudah susah-susah Sasuke-_kun_ menyelinap ke kamarku di malam hari, bukannya dimanfaatkan untuk hal-hal yang indah malah hanya mengecupku singkat di bibir saja. Itu juga tidak lebih dari dua menit. Biasanya kan kalau para kekasih yang berciuman itu lebih dari lima menit. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan… Astagaaaaa! Aku mesum sekali! Ini pasti pengaruh dari Ino-_pig_, dia sudah meracuniku dengan hubungan asmaranya bersama Sai.

Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri sebelum ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajuku dengan kaus oblong lagi. Untuk apa memakai _lingerie _kalau aku tidak bisa pamer di depan Sasuke-_kun_. Lagipula malam ini dingin, aku mana tahan tidur dengan gaun malam tipis begitu.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, masih mengantuk sebenarnya. Tapi hari ini aku harus ke rumah sakit. Tsunade-_sama_ memintaku membantunya dalam operasi kali ini. Mau tidak mau aku harus ke sana pagi-pagi. Dan rencananya, siang nanti aku akan ke tempat penjual _lingerie _itu. Dengar-dengar dari warga sipil di Konoha, penjual _lingerie _itu bisa diajak konsultasi dalam masalah percintaan, semua saran-sarannya selalu jitu dan berhasil, mungkin kalau aku konsultasi dengannya dia bisa punya saran yang bagus.

Aku mengucek mataku pelan dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Membasuh diri cukup efektif untuk mencegahmu merasakan kantuk lagi. Mungkin air hangat dan sabun aroma stroberi cukup menenangkan.

Selesai mandi, aku langsung saja bergegas ke rumah sakit. Tsunade-_sama_ mungkin sudah menungguku sekarang. Aku tahu beliau tidak suka keterlambatan dan aku terlambat dua menit ke sana. Memang hanya dua menit, tapi waktu itu sangat berharga dalam kesehatan, tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu sedetikpun.

.

.

Syukurlah operasinya berhasil. Aku menjalani operasi selama dua jam tanpa henti, dan itu cukup membuat tubuhku agak sakit di beberapa tempat. Tapi tidak akan menghentikan niatku untuk memakai _lingerie _yang lebih seksi lagi di hadapan Sasuke-_kun_. Kita lihat saja, sejauh mana batas Sasuke-_kun_ bisa tahan melihatku memakai _lingerie _setiap menemuinya.

Aku berjalan sendirian di area pasar. Aku melihat Lee dan Neji-_san_ tengah berjalan ke arahku. Dengan refleks aku melambaikan tangan menyapa mereka. Neji-_san_ mengangguk kecil sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya membalasku. Tapi Lee, kenapa dia menatapku dengan ketakutan? Memangnya wajahku menyeramkan ya? Aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan kalau yang dilihatnya memang aku. Itu memang benar-benar aku.

Kini aku berbalik lagi untuk menatapnya, tapi dia sudah menghilang. Kini hanya ada Neji seorang yang berjalan ke arahku. Kenapa dengan Lee? Apa jangan-jangan… Aku bergidik sendiri memikirkannya. Di belakangku ada hantu ya?

* * *

Mataku memicing tidak suka melihat ini. Kemana juga si penjual _lingerie_ itu? Katanya kemarin dia akan berjualan sampai satu minggu ke depan. Sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba ada tulisan tutup di kedainya. Mendadak tidak mau jualan, eh? Kenapa sih? Merusak _mood _seseorang saja.

Aku mendengus kesal dan kembali berjalan di area pasar ini. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang dapat kubeli untuk rencana selanjutnya. Aaaaaarghh, memikirkan tidak jadi memakai _lingerie_ membuatku kesal setengah mati. Sudah banyak rencana yang akan kujalankan nantinya. Sekarang rencana itu akan sia-sia belaka. Sia-sia aku memikirkannya.

"Eh, kau membeli obat perangsang?" Apa katanya tadi? Dengan cepat aku mencari asal suara itu, tampaknya dua orang gadis remaja tanggung tengah berbincang-bincang dengan suara yang lumayan keras tanpa mereka sadari. Aku tetap mendengarkan permbicaraan mereka, tampaknya lumayan berguna.

Si pirang, merebut kantung belanjaannya dari temannya dan memasang wajah merah total. "Habisnya kau tahu 'kan, bagaimana dinginnya dia saat bersamaku. Makanya aku harus membuktikannya."

Temannya menggenggam tangan si pirang dengan erat dan menatap temannya sungguh-sungguh. Matanya berbinar-binar dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk, kalau dilihat-lihat seperti mainan yang biasa diletakan di mobil yang bergoyang-goyang itu lho! Ah, lupakan saja. "Aku akan mendukung keputusanmu. Tapi, jangan sampai kau hamil ya!"

Si pirang tertawa kencang sekali, sampai-sampai aku membulatkan mata heran, mereka benar-benar tidak sadar tempat ya? "Tentu saja, _baka_! Aku dalam kondisi aman, saat ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Asalkan kau masih bisa berjalan saja keesokan harinya!"

Si pirang memukul pelan lengan sahabatnya dan melotot. "Jangan keras-keras, ini tempat umum!"

Aku hanya mampu memutar bola mata dan mendengus geli mendengarnya. Baru sadar, eh? Dari tadi kau berbicara tentang topik yang sensitif dan baru saja sadar? Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, tampaknya bukan aku saja yang dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang ini. Ada pria tua yang sedang menyeruput kopinya sambil sesekali melirik kedua orang itu, ada juga gerombolan ibu-ibu yang tertawa-tawa sambil membahas permbicaraan kedua orang itu, dan mungkin lebih banyak lagi orang yang mendengarkan mereka.

Aku terdiam di tempat cukup lama sambil berpikir-pikir. Obat perangsang? Kalau diingat-ingat, Sasuke-_kun_ jarang menunjukan keinginannya untuk menyentuhku, lain dengan Sai yang merayu Ino tanpa melihat-lihat tempat lebih dahulu atau Naruto yang selalu keceplosan berbicara hal-hal yang sensitif pada Hinata di depan umum. Sama saja seperti Sai. Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ berbeda. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, apa dia menahan semuanya? Tapi, kami bahkan jarang bergenggaman tangan. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak cinta padaku?

Tanpa sadar aku sudah mau menangis. Memikirkan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak cinta padaku membuat dadaku berdenyut sakit. Aku takut kalau itu ternyata benar. Karena bagaimanapun juga, selama ini selalu aku yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke-_kun_. Semua orang juga tahu itu, bagaimana kisah cinta seorang Haruno Sakura dalam mencari cinta dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin. Sampai ke tahap seperti ini, menurutku ini adalah keajaiban, mendapatkan hati Sasuke-_kun_ sampai kami hampir menikah. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau ini ternyata bohong.

Tidak benar! Ini tidak benar! Beberapa kali aku menepuk pipiku keras-keras, berusaha menyadarkan diriku bahwa aku hanya menghayalkan hal yang tidak benar. Sasuke-_kun_ pasti mencintaiku, kalau tidak untuk apa dia memintaku menjadi pendamping hidupnya? Iya kan, Sakura? Bodoh sekali aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Baiklah, kembali ke pemikiran sebelumnya. Mengingat tipe Sasuke-_kun_, obat perangsang tampaknya bukan hal yang aneh. Aku harus bisa mengetahui bagaimana sifat asli Sasuke-_kun_. Aku harus tahu bagaimana dia dibalik sikap arogan dan dinginnya itu. Ya harus tahu!

Dengan semangat aku berjalan dan mencari-cari tempat aku akan membeli obat perangsang itu. Biasanya obat perangsang dan sejenisnya dijual di bagian belakang, mengingat obat sejenis itu bukan hal yang wajar untuk digunakan. Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_ sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan dengan meminum obat perangsang dariku? Mungkin aku bisa sekalian menggoda Sasuke-_kun_ dengan memakai _lingerie _itu sekali lagi.

* * *

Baiklah, aku sudah siap. Malam ini kuputuskan membuatkan Sasuke-_kun_ jus tomat kesukaannya. Untung saja obat perangsang itu berupa pil, jadi bisa kuhancurkan dan kutaburkan ke dalam minumannya. Yah, kalaupun ada terasa rasa tidak enak, Sasuke-_kun_ pasti tetap akan meminumnya karena kasihan padaku. Aku yakin sekali itu!

Malam ini dingin sekali. Jujur saja, aku sedikit tidak enak badan hari ini tapi demi kelancaran hubunganku dengan Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa enggak? Saat ini aku sedang menunggu Sasuke-_kun_ dengan hanya mengenakan _lingerie _yang kemarin kupakai. Seharusnya Sasuke-_kun_ datang lima menit yang lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang juga.

Aku memanyunkan bibirku ke samping sambil sesekali melirik jam dinding. Apa dia ada hal lain sampai tidak jadi datang ke sini? Ah, tidak mungkin. Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akan memberi kabar bila dia tidak jadi datang. Lebih baik kutunggu saja sampai sepuluh menit lagi. Kalau tidak datang juga, apa boleh buat.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke-_kun_ akan datang. Apa dia benar-benar tidak akan datang? Tidak! Sasuke-_kun _pasti datang, aku hanya perlu bersabar saja. Mungkin sepuluh menit lagi Sasuke-_kun_ akan datang. Ya, pasti dia akan datang. Buktinya saja, dia tidak mengirimkan kabar ke ponselku. Berarti dia akan datang, aku hanya perlu bersabar menunggunya saja.

Aku melamun menatap langit malam hari ini. Kenapa tidak ada bintang yang muncul ya? Aku menyapukan tanganku ke leher dengan lemas. Kepalaku sudah pening sekali, mataku juga sudah basah. Aku tidak bisa lebih lama mengenakan baju ini lagi. Tapi seandainya Sasuke-_kun_ datang saat aku tidak memakai baju ini tidak akan ada hasilnya.

Bertahan Sakura, bertahanlah. Ini demi hubunganku dengan Sasuke-_kun_ kataku dalam hati. Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akan datang untuk mengecupku seperti biasanya. Mungkin sepuluh menit lagi? Aku harus bisa bertahan selama itu. Aku harus menunggu Sasuke-_kun_ datang. Harus!

* * *

Aku mengucek mataku dengan asal. Menghalau sinar matahari yang mulai masuk ke dalam mataku. Eh? Sinar matahari? Haaaaah? Dengan cepat aku bagun dari tidurku dan berakibat kepalaku pening lagi. Tampaknya aku masih sakit. Aku mengangkat tangaku ke atas kepalaku, berusaha memijat-mijat. Tunggu, kalau ini sudah pagi, berarti aku… aku gagal menemui Sasuke-_kun_ ya? Haaah, sia-sia saja usahaku kemarin malam.

Aku menyibakan selimutku ke samping dan berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur. Astaga, aku berkeringat cukup banyak kemarin, sampai-sampai piyamaku basah total seperti ini. Tunggu! Aku menampar pipiku agak keras. Iisssh, sakit. Tampaknya ini bukan mimpi. Berarti ini kenyataan. Tapi, kapan aku ganti bajunya?

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin dan mengurutkannya sebisa mungkin. Kemarin aku menunggu Sasuke-_kun_ di sini. Aku duduk di kursi di depan jendela kamar. Jendela kamar kubuka lebar dan aku masih mengenakan _lingerie _berenda itu. Jus tomat yang kubuat kuletakan di buffet samping lemari. Tapi pagi ini aku sudah berada di kasur, jus tomat buatanku menghilang beserta gelasnya, jendela kamar tertutup dan kursi yang tadinya berada di sana sudah kembali lagi ke tempat sebelum aku memindahkannya.

Aku menatap horror ruangan ini, berusaha mencari-cari tanda keberadaan seseorang di sini. Aku bangkit dan memeriksa lemari, kolong tempat tidur, kamar mandi, sampai ke sela-sela terkecil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang yang datang ke sini. Aku mengendus bau kamarku. Tidak ada bau lain selain bau khas dari kamarku, dan sedikit bau Sasuke-_kun_, mungkin itu berasal dari kedatangannya tiap hari ke sini.

Aku merinding sendiri memikirkannya. Aku mengingat-ingat ekspresi Lee saat melihatku, aku mengingat bagaimana si penjual _lingerie _bisa tidak berjualan lagi. Satu kesimpulan yang kudapatkan. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi bisa saja terjadi. Aku bahkan sudah pernah diikuti hal-hal aneh lainnya. Apa ada hantu berkeliaran di sekitarku?

Tanpa sadar bulu kudukku berdiri semua. Jangan-jangan benar-benar ada hantu di sini ya? Aku menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan pikiranku. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-poriku. Mungkin kalau aku mandi, aku bisa menjernihkan pikiranku. Dan… semoga si hantu perempuan, jadi aku tidak perlu canggung dengannya. Kita sama-sama perempuan, kan?

.

.

"Uaaaaapa? Hantu katamu? Bwahahahahahah—"

Pletak

"—sakiiiit!"

Aku menatap horror ke arah Ino-_pig_. Jangan pancing amarahku sekarang, Ino! Ino terdiam dan mengelus kepalanya yang terkena bogem mentah dariku. Tampaknya hal itu cukup membuatnya diam dan tidak tertawa. Sudah susah payah aku mau cerita padanya tentang hal ini. Lagipula, dia yang memintaku menceritakan masalahku dengannya, tapi dia yang tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu. Huh, Ino sih, belum pernah melihat hantu.

_Memangnya kau sudah pernah lihat, Sakura?_

"Oke, jadi itu masalahmu? Itu saja?" Ino bertanya padaku dengan wajah memerah. Tatapannya memandangku seakan aku tengah membual padanya. "Jujur saja, Sakura. Aku tidak percaya adanya hantu yang berkeliaran mengikutimu. Memangnya ada hantu yang mau dengan pffftt… Bwahahaahahahahahaha—" Ino menghentikan tawanya dan langsung berdehem kecil. "Oke, lupakan hal tadi."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalau nanti hantu itu menggangguku dengan Sasuke-_kun_ bagaimana? Aku harus apa?"

Ino mulai akan tertawa lagi, tapi buru-buru dihentikannya saat menatapku tengah melotot ke arahnya. "Kalau menurutku ya, Sakura. Mungkin saja yang melakukan hal itu—" Ino langsung terdiam dan mengangguk-angguk kaku.

"Ya? Siapa yang mungkin melakukannya? Hei! Ino-_chan_! Ino!" Ino masih terdiam sambil terbengong-bengong. Mungkin yang ini akan langsung menyadarkannya. "_PIG_!"

"Eh, apa? Sakuraaaaa! Jangan panggil aku _pig_!"

"Namamu 'kan memang _pig_!"

"Haaaah~ kau ini, dasar _forehead_!"

Aku mendecih kesal dan kembali menunggu jawaban dari Ino. Tapi tampaknya dia tidak sadar-sadar juga. Karena dia malah berkata, "apa?"

"Siapa yang mungkin melakukan hal itu padaku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tebakanku mungkin saja salah. Tapi, aku ada ide untuk membuat hantu itu meninggalkanmu."

Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan menatapnya penuh harap. "Apa? Apa?"

Ino membisikan suatu hal padaku. Eeeeh? Yakin itu pasti berhasil? Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Mungkin saja itu berhasil. Yosh! Aku akan berusaha agar hantu itu menjauhiku. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa hubunganku dengan Sasuke-_kun_ gagal lagi.

* * *

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Atas saran sahabat terbaikku—paksaan Ino setiap kali aku menyebutnya dengan kata sahabat— aku kini tengah jalan berduaan dengan pacarnya, Sai. Entah apa yang ada di kepala gadis pirang itu sampai-sampai mau meminjamkan pacarnya untukku. Katanya sih, demi menghilangkan hantu yang terus-menerus mengikutiku. Memangnya bisa ya?

"Kau mau jalan ke mana lagi, Sakura?" Sai bertanya sambil tersenyum. Kata Ino senyuman Sai adalah hal terindah yang dimiliki pemuda ini, tapi menurutku jelas tidak. Senyuman seperti senyum zombie dan lagi, senyum apa itu… sama sekali tidak ikhlas. Dasar Ino-_pig_! Seleramu benar-benar payah.

"Sai, aku tidak tahu apa maksud tersembunyi dari Ino-_pig_. Tapi, aku agak bertanya-tanya. Kalau kita jalan berduaan seperti ini, bukannya bisa dianggap orang seperti orang yang sedang pacaran, ya?" tanyaku sambil menatap mata Sai.

Sai tersenyum lagi, entah kenapa aku muak melihat senyumannya. Tapi harus kuakui, mata Sai lebih teduh dan nyaman dilihat daripada mata Sasuke-_kun_. Tunggu! Kenapa juga aku harus membandingkan mata pacarku sendiri dengan mata pacar orang lain, _well_ walau secara teknis, orang lain itu adalah sahabat terbaikku.

"Ino-_chan_ bilang padaku untuk membuatmu senang hari ini. Lagipula, semua orang sudah tahu kalau kau punya Uchiha Sasuke dan aku punya Ino. Dan ya… kita memang jalan berduaan tapi tidak harus dibilang kencan, karena ini bisa jadi jalan antar teman—rekan satu tim. Oke?"

Aku mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan Sai. Paling tidak Sai tahu diri dan tidak akan berniat merusak hubunganku dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Dia sudah punya Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja dulu? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kita beli selagi kita berjalan?" Sai bertanya sambil tersenyum _lagi_. Kapan terakhir kalinya dia tidak tersenyum, ya? Ah, sudahlah!

Aku berjalan berendengan dengan Sai. Tampaknya Sai sengaja memperlambat jalannya, terlihat dengan jelas pemuda itu tampak tidak nyaman dengan keadaan saat ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini salah pacarnya! Ya, Ino -_pig _memaksaku memakai _furisode_ bahan sutra kepunyaannya. Katanya sih, untukku saja karena ini warna _pink_ dan dia agak kurang suka dengan warna itu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu letak permasalahannya. Masalah sebenarnya adalah, _obi_ yang dia pasangkan padaku sangatlah ketat. Aku sampai hampir sulit bernapas dibuatnya. Maunya sih, aku pergi ke toilet terdekat dan memasangkannya lagi, tapi jujur saja, aku bahkan tidak bisa memakai _obi_ sendiri.

"Err, Sai," panggilku saat dia berjalan agak terlalu cepat. Sai menoleh dan langsung saja berbalik menghampiriku. "Aku terlalu cepat ya?" tanyanya singkat. Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya. "Kalau kau tidak nyaman dengan cara berjalanku, kita duduk saja dulu, bagaimana?"

Sai menggeleng dan berpikir sejenak. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba dia langsung jongkok memunggungiku. "Naik," perintahnya. Aku masih diam di tempat memandanginya. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Ino akan membuatmu senang hari ini. Jadi, naik ke punggungku dan aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling."

"Nanti kau capek sendiri."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Aku bahkan pernah menggendong benda yang lebih berat darimu," jelasnya. Tapi aku masih tidak mau naik. Aku tidak yakin dia akan sanggup menggendongku. Tapi sebelum aku berkomentar lebih lanjut, Sai sudah menyelanya. "Naik saja, bisa? Kita tidak perlu membuang waktu. Dan lagi, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau naik."

Aaaaargh! Baiklah, kau menang, Sai! Dengan agak ragu aku naik ke atas punggungnya. Sai berdiri dengan biasa dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mungkin tidak buruk juga.

.

.

"Kenapa dari semua tempat kau memilih untuk ke sini?" Sai bertanya padaku. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke samping kiri. Aku tertawa gugup sendiri. Beberapa kali aku menepuk jidat lebarku dengan agak keras. Kenapa aku malah minta diturunkan di sini, sih?

"Ehm, begini Sai," aku mencoba menjelaskan sambil memutar-mutar jari telunjukku—berusaha menghalau rasa gugup. "Tampaknya aku salah tempat," jawabku singkat sambil nyengir kuda. Sai percaya tidak ya?

Harap-harap cemas saat memandang raut wajah Sai. Entah kenapa, susah sekali membaca pikirannya dari raut wajah pemuda ini. Baru saja Sai akan membuka mulut, seseorang menginterupsi kami. Seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu kedai ini. Kedai yang menjual segala macam alat-alat untuk sex. Oh, Kami-_sama_, kenapa aku sampai teledor begini? Mengajak Sai untuk membuka aibku sendiri.

"Kalian mau membeli sesuatu?"

Aku menggeleng kaku. Kemudian melirik Sai dengan takut-takut. Tampaknya tidak ada niat dari Sai unt—

"Kami mau beli."

—tuk membeli… Whaaaaat the—? Aku hanya bisa menganga mendengar kalimat itu. Ke—ke—kenapa Sai mau… Oh Kami…

Baru saja Sai akan melangkah maju memasuki toko, pria tua itu sudah berdiri tegak sambil menghalangi jalan masuk. Dia menggeleng prihatin, "tampaknya kalian tidak bisa membeli dulu. Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa, tapi tampaknya semua pedagang sex toys takut untuk berjualan dulu."

"Tapi kau kan penjualnya?" Aku bertanya pada si pria tua itu.

"Bukan, aku hanya kerabatnya saja. Mungkin kalau kalian berdua membutuhkan sex toys, bisa beli di kota lain. Aku tidak yakin benar tapi semua penjual sangat ketakutan untuk berjualan dulu."

Haaaah? Ini aneh. Apa si hantu itu menakut-nakuti penjual sex toys juga? Tapi, kenapa semua penjual, sampai satu kota begini? Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Heh, hantu jelek, kalau kau mau merusak hubunganku dengan Sasuke-_kun_ bukan begini cara yang benar. Lakukan secara sportif, bukannya menggagalkan seluruh usahaku.

_Heh, Sakura. Bukankah itu juga termasuk hal yang sportif?_

* * *

"Aku tidak akan mau meminjamkan Sai padamu lagi! Tampaknya _hantu _ yang mengikutimu sudah membuat Sai gila! Padahal aku hanya bermaksud baik," cerocos Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku dengan telunjuknya. "Aku punya ide yang lebih baik, kau mau ikut dalam ideku?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. Kali ini hantu yang mengikutiku sudah di luar batas kesabaranku. Walau sebenarnya aku agak takut juga, bagaimana cara-cara ampuh melawan hantu? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal ini. Tapi demi masa depanku dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku harus bisa!

.

.

_Furisode _lagi? Sekarang ke mana Ino akan membawaku? Acara _gokon_? Yang benar saja! Aku akan menikah bulan depan dan dia mau membawaku mencari pasangan? Aku bisa-bisa di bunuh Sasuke-_kun_ nanti.

"Ino-_pig_, kau yakin dengan ini hantu itu tidak akan menggangguku lagi?"

Ino mundur selangkah memadangi diriku. Mengerucutkan bibirnya, menilai apakah ada yang kurang atau tidak. Kemudian dia menyimpan bedaknya di meja dan tersenyum senang. "Kau cantik. Dan, ya aku yakin seratus persen dia tidak akan berani mengikutimu lagi, asal kau percaya padaku."

"Terserahmulah." Aku berdiri dan mulai mencari-cari cermin. Aku harus tahu bagaimana keadaan wajahku saat ini. "Mana cerminnya?"

"Tidak." Ino menjawab dengan tegas sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Kau tidak diperkenankan melihat pantulan dirimu."

* * *

Aneh, aku sama sekali tidak mengingat detail kejadian di acara _gokon _ kemarin? Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berada di atas kasur, bahkan _furisode_ milik Ino sudah menghilang dari tubuhku, digantikan kaus oblong warna biru yang terlihat kedodoran saat kupakai. Lagipula… ini punya siapa, ya?

"Pagi, Sakura."

"Pagi," jawabku singkat. Ah, suara Sasuke-_kun_ di pagi hari memang sangat memabukan. Baru saja aku akan turun dari tempat tidur mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Aku memandang ke samping, Sasuke-_kun_ tengah membaca gulungan misi sambil sesekali menyeruput jus tomat miliknya. E—Eeeeeeh? Sasuke-_kun_? Haaaah?

"Wajahmu aneh, Sakura. Kalau kau mau tahu."

Aku memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangan. Tanpa sadar aku mencubit kedua pipiku kuat-kuat. Aaaaw, sakit sekali. Berarti ini nyata. Ini bukan mimpi. Dan Sasuke-_kun_ ada di sini. Di dalam kamarku. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku?

Takut-takut aku bertanya padanya, "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku?"

"Hn?"

"Me—Memangnya tou-_san_ dan kaa-_san _memperbolehkanmu masuk ke sini?"

Aku melirik Sasuke-_kun_, dia meletakan gulungan misinya dan memandangku geli. Memangnya ada yang salah ya? "Pertama Sakura, ini kamarku, bukan kamarmu. Dan yang kedua, kau mabuk berat kemarin, jadi aku harus membawamu pergi dengan segera." Sasuke-_kun_ maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekatiku. Firasat buruk. "Ketiga, aku sudah jengah dengan segala usahamu yang membuatku harus melindungimu terus. Jadi, kau harus membayarnya sekarang."

Membayar? Membayar ap— "Kyaaaaaa~" Tampaknya aku akan bertanya lebih lanjut setelah _permainan _ ini selesai. Sasuke-_kun_ akan beringas sekali. Haaaah, terima nasibmu saja, Sakura.

.

.

Aku menggerutu di atas tempat tidur. Sesekali mencibir Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa dia picik sekali sih? Oh, sekarang aku meragukan kepandaian anggota klan Uchiha. Pasalnya, Uchiha bodoh yang sedang tersenyum simpul ini sudah berlaku terlalu jauh, sampai melakukan hal gila yang menakut-nakutiku segala.

"Jadi itu yang kau lakukan selama ini? Membuat takut semua orang hanya demi… aku?" Aku sedikit terkesan dengan perlakuannya. Sasuke-_kun_ ternyata bisa romantic juga…

Sasuke menganguk singkat. "Aku melindungimu dari hal-hal bodoh. Termasuk dari sahabat pirangmu."

"Dia punya nama, _baka_! Ino-_pig_! Namanya Ino!" Aku berteriak di depan wajahnya dengan kesal. Kalau kau tidak tampan, aku tidak akan segan-segan mencakar wajahmu, Uchiha!

Ya, aku baru tahu semua kegilaan Sasuke tadi. Kalau saja Ino tidak menjeblak pintu kamar Sasuke-_kun_ di tengah-tengah _permainan_ kami, aku tidak akan tahu kebenarannya. Walaupun tadi sangat memalukan, aku berterima kasih Ino masuk dan menghentikan aksi Sasuke-_kun_ lebih lanjut.

"_Uchiha brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sai? Hei! Buka pintunya! Baka!"_

_Brak._

"_O—Oh, aku tidak tahu kalian sedang… Mungkin nan—tidak! Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab. Aku masih baik dengan tidak mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa hantu bodoh yang mengikutinya tidak lain adalah calon suaminya sendiri. Dan kaaaau!" Ino menunjuk Sasuke-_kun_ dengan kesal. "Kau membuat Sai terpaku diam seperti orang bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"_

_Ino mengatur napasnya, aku hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan terbengong-bengong. Untung saja Sasuke-_kun _belum telanjang seutuhnya, masih mengenakan boxer miliknya. _

"_Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Sakura kemarin."_

"_Dia hanya membawa Sakura ke dalam kamar karena Sakura mabuk berat, bukan berarti dia mau macam-macam. Dan juga semua penjual-penjual itu, kau membuat mereka hampir gila dengan menanamkan _genjustu _bahwa kau sudah membakar seluruh kepunyaan mereka. Dan Lee? Apa salahnya padamu? Sampai-sampai kau tega mempertontonkan aksi gilamu dengan Sakura di atas ranjang padanya!"_

"_Sai berani menyentuh Sakura. Sakura hanya milikku. Penjual-penjual itu membuat Sakura hampir sakit. Kedinginan di malam hari, dan membuat isi kepala Sakura penuh hal-hal negatif. Dan Lee, pemuda itu beraninya merayu Sakura terang-terangan di depanku tanpa melihat kalau cincin sudah terpasang di jari manis Sakura."_

_Wah, itu adalah kalimat paling panjang yang Sasuke-_kun_ ucapkan di depan orang lain. Tampaknya kau akan kehilangan _style_mu Sasuke-_kun_. Aku beralih menatap Ino. Tampaknya Ino akan pecah. Aku dengan sigap mundur ke belakang, merapatkan diriku pada dinding dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku._

"_Dasar keparaaaaat! Uchiha keparat! Apa yang ada di otakmu sangat tidak logis! Dan… Sakura!" Kali ini Ino menatapku dengan berapi-api. "Kau harus berhat-hati padanya. Dia adalah _psikopat_ gila yang berusaha memilikimu Sakura. Kau tidak dengar alasannya hah? Sangat tidak masuk akal! Hah… hah… hah… baik, sampai jumpa lagi dan silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian tadi!"_

_Blam!_

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir Sasuke-_kun_ mampu melakukan hal gila semacam itu. Menggunakan _mangekyou sharingan_ tingkat tinggi hanya untuk menciptakan halusinasi gila. Astaga… Ada juga kau yang benar-benar gila, Sasuke-_kun_.

"Jadi, kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sasuke-_kun_ mengulum senyumnya dan mendekatiku. "Jangan dekati aku! Aku masih harus berpikir apaka—Kyaaaaa~"

"Kau bisa berpikir nanti. Aku tidak suka kegiatanku diganggu seperti tadi! Lebih baik kita lanjutkan dulu acara kita."

"Mesuuuuum!"

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Well, saya ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi, pokoknya selamat membaca dan semoga suka aja deh! Ini kali pertama saya mengikuti even Banjit Tomat Ceri, padahal saya termasuk author yang sudah agak lama juga berkecimpung di dunia FFn. **

**Dan ini juga termasuk fic oneshoot yang paling panjang saya buat... OMG! Apa yang merasuki kepala saya sampai saya bisa membuat fic sepanjang ini 4.498 words… **

**Oke, dimohon kritik, saran, dan apa aja deh!**

**.**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


End file.
